Hiding In The Forest
by MajinBroli
Summary: AU: Goku is now a lone demon slayer, his time now spent on menial requests and duties. After the death of his grandfather Goku had been lead to a clearing as to where he found a demon that stole his heart and something else.......
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dont own Goku or Chi-Chi, Story idea is all mine. 

Hiding In The Forest

Prologue: My Story

A/N: This will be a short and sweet prologue. Enjoy, this idea will be a complete first I believe for any G/CC as goes my reputation for A/U's so I do hope you enjoy.

A long blade sharpened as a leather strap worked around the sharp edge. Sleek smooth strokes as the hands worked sharpening the blade to the perfection of which he had been taught. The owner a young man, his hands only roughed where his hands were tied from many years of handling a blade. A dim smile dancing on his lips as he continued to sharpen his sword the small slaps of the leather as he worked the blade with a delicate treatment. Whether it be by fate or his own fault it was no longer pleasant days, so many he could not recall.

An emptiness seemed to fill his black eyes, the glimmer of a lonesome man. One with troubled thoughts and notions that never seemed to waver. It held a grip ever tight on his soul, his mind, and his heart. All of them aching for knowledge that no one could provide the clarity he wished. It wasn't that anyone could answer... no far from that, it was simply he didn't want anyone to know his question. To do what he had done was almost heiressey.

He was a demon slayer, one of many in the world and just like the rest only knew his art of slaying demons. An understanding of that most demon slayers were born and raised that way was not true for him. He was raised in peace and pacifism, a form of coexistence with nature and all its creatures. It wasn't to be... but at first it was rather grand as his...

This wasn't anything he wished to reminisce... his hands stopping briefly. " Yes. What is it that you want?" A very quiet and solitary voice coming from his lips as his senses knew someone was behind him. His head turned to the doorway as a young boy of the rueful age of seven stepped inside the doorway.

" Umm your the Slayer right?" The boy asked fearful with the look of emptiness in his eyes. Lifelessness no will, no complexion. A weary and dismal man, his knees folded up, hands by a finely sharpened blade and hordes of many other weapons littered this small hut in the middle of the square.

" I am he. Why do you require my services?" He said as the boy nodded, his hands stopping and dropping the leather. The flap on the floor as his hand grasped the handle of the sword. Raising it up to his side he turned to address the boy. " Very well, I assume your family is having a problem or they would of not of sent you..." He said grabbing his Touseihusoku and dressing his body in armor quickly but still acting as if he were lifeless. His movements slacked and drawl sheathing his sword in his side he stepped to the door.

" My mom and dad were dragged away a few hours ago, but my older sister told me to get you when she went after them..." The boy said watching as the man's eye twitch. Before he knew it his arm had snapped out grabbing his arm and throwing him up over his shoulder and blasting out in a full sprint. The village only watching the dust storm lift up from the ground as the slayer flew through the town. People yelling in surprise as an armored form flew like the wind itself. Whipping upwards like a gale wind he scaled the walls with a leap he hit the ground and went rushing onwards.

" How! Do you know where to go?" The boy yelled as he held onto the slayers neck, another hand holding onto the uncombed spikes, for a samurai it was almost unheard of to see one without his hair tied. But he was a slayer... A rare slayer, a man who had lost it all save for his life and his sword. His only crutch now in a life that held uncertainty and unknown.

The beaten and rough dirt road having the few wagons being pulled along by donkeys or ox's as their masters watched the dust storm fly down the road. A speed that was always common meaning that someone was in trouble or demons had once again chose this time to get near the villages. To them it was just another thing, a common site.

His adoptive father a monk, Son Gohan was his name. A man who was a revolutionary for peace and solving problems without the need of violence or bloodshed. Against demons and human alike, his powers were great as he could control the nature of that around him. A living Druid who used the forests to keep villages safe and people healthy, because the mother planet was the reason for creation and the truth for greatness.

Even for all of his powers he couldn't protect himself, he was attacked by demons on a usual walk through the forest, but these demons were no longer brainless. They thought they had planned for Gohan's great power and using a spell they entrapped him within his magic. Inside the very planet where he grew his strength. His body becoming one with the earth, his mind becoming the wind, his heart the sky. And his soul apart of nature itself.

It was true story even for his adoptive son, for it was true as should he ever raise his face in tears the skies would slowly darken and rains would come. Should he sob the rain would pour, if he wailed the storms of ages would come. The same came with his other emotions, anger was wind, happiness though rare was gentle breeze and sunlight. Sick was cloudy and muggy every thing in nature reacted to him. If he slept in the forest the tree's would cover him to let him rest. Should a threat approach they would conceal him or wake him.

" How do you know where to go?" The boy asked as he had not told the slayer anything and yet he was heading in the exact direction from which he came. It was as if he knew the way perfectly. Goku's feet never slowing as he darted towards off to the side.

" He is telling me... follow the light that enters the darkness." The slayer spoke as he entered the forest, running through the forest. Light shining through the tops of the trees like beacons leading him to the goal in front of him.

The padding of his feet squishing as he stepped into a crimson liquid but he didn't' stop. One was dead... he didn't stop moving save for his hand grabbing the handle of his sword. With a shriek of a woman in front of him as he knew just was going on. " This is not for children." The slayer said dropping the boy off despite protest he leapt over the brush and into a small demon rape... " Am I interrupting something?" The slayer asked startling the five demons, two positioned over the woman and girl.

" Ahhh... iz ze... the zlayler? Ze Zoku?" One serpent demon firmly imbedded in the woman hissed. His deep yellow eyes taking in the slayer... the one known as Goku. His prowess and reputation with an astounding kill record of over 200 demons in the past two years. Most slayers ever reach past fifty

" Yes..." Goku said grasping his sword and moving it out in front. Another demon lizard laughed with a hiss.

" Sooo? Is she gonesses? Did she's abandon youses?" He laughed making Goku's dark eyes spark. The pain replacing with a burning flame, burning upwards as Goku's hand tightened, his teeth grinding together.

Two more goblin demons obviously the runts of the two other lizards and snake. Both of which laughing as they fondled the young girl, their nails cutting through the skin as she cried in pain. They were demons though, causing pain to humans was ever an aphrodisiac as any. They were sadists plain and simple.

" Let them go..." Goku said in a growl as the demons let out a screaming laughter. " I shall not ask again..." Even more laughter, their mouths spitting out a horrid stench as Goku snarled in disgust.

" You haz better runz youzelf fooliz Zoku!" The serpent laughed his eyes motioning to the corpse of a half eaten human, obviously digested before they had their fun... " Ze endz up like zim!" The serpent cackled letting its tongue tongue lick the woman's face as she sobbed in a mix of emotional and physical pain. Goku understood it clearly, a pain of the same but at a much different level. Much darker and a shattering experience.

" Yesses humanss you had runses nows before wes segets hungries." The one lizard laughed as Goku drew his sword back.

" Me run? You must mistake me for another copy cat. I am the true Slayer!" He screamed as his sword glowed with a bright light. " Blade Beam!" ( A/N: Yes FF7 I know) He screamed slicing his sword down and watching it split the winds and fire it at the one lizard. The wind decapitating the demon with ease as its head slumped down to the ground. Goku's sword glowing with a divine white light as it shined in the sun's glowing rays.

" Ze zis zasking for ze beatzing." The serpent hissed knocking the woman to the ground. its long scaly body exposing two long claws and four legs. Obviously this demon was much stronger then the simple snake.

" A quadruped? Interesting... but your not even close to my speed... " Spinning his blade back as the blade pointed backwards. " Come on..." He said as the four demons screamed and charged. Goku's hand snapped the blade forward blocking a downward cleave by the claws. His other hand dropping to the ground as he did a full sweep. Tripping the demons up as two fell atop the others. The other two stumbling backwards.

One of the little goblin demons let out a high pitched scream as it leapt up at Goku like an open target. A bright light flashed as the demon stopped screaming and split apart as Goku's sword had swiped through it like a flash. His eyes dropping to the second Goblin which only screamed and went full sprint into the woods.

" Zat zemon zhall payz." The serpent hissed as he dug his four legs into the ground and moved his two long claws out. Resembling more of a pray mantis now then a snake. " Zlayer zor not, ze zhall diez!" It yelled and exploded into the air its legs giving it allot of jumping ability as it flew down at Goku moving its long legs as attacks as well. Goku only snorted and rolled off to the side. As it hit the ground kicking up a cloud of dust letting its other demon friend leap out through the dust at Goku's hand snapping out as it swung its tail. His forearm taking the blow as he slammed the but of the sword into the demon's gut.

A burst of air spat from its lips as it collapsed over his knee its mouth eating the dirt as a armored kakozuri stepped on his back forcing him to stay down. Goku's eyes looking at the serpent as it snarled obviously pissed as its yellow eyes flashed anger. Two large rows of fangs dripping with obvious toxic venom exposed as Goku raised his sword and with a hard downward hit cracked through the other lizard's skull piercing his brain like it were nothing. Snapping it back out the tip covered in blood and remains as Goku pointed it at the serpent. " I had warned you."

" Zat doez not matterz! Zu zhallz diezez!" It cried whipping its head at him and attacking. Goku's sword blocking the two claws. His blade sparking as the sharp claws dug down. Goku's fist punching the demon square in the gut but not the same effect as it used its quadruped body to latch onto Goku. Trapping him tightly in his legs. His one arm stuck his other still holding back the claws. " Ze dies!" It yelled rearing its head back to bite down and make Goku into a mid day snack.

" Grandfather!" Goku screamed and instantly the wind gust upwards several vines swung from the trees and nailed the demon knocking him backwards Goku's sword swinging down and slicing two of its legs off creating a painful scream as it leapt off. Goku rolling backwards and into another fighting stance as he snorted. " Thank you grandfather..." He whispered and was given a gentle breeze through his hair as if a man had ruffled his hair. Smiling to himself as he turned to the demon and drew his sword to the side. " You shall face oblivion now demon..." Goku said as his sword began to swirl with wind.

" Ze waz lucky! Zhall not zhappen zagain!" It hissed and using its claws as legs charged Goku, the ground coming up in chunks as it pounded the dirt. Its mouth open ready to try and take a chunk from Goku's body. Not knowing of the power Goku held in this attack. The wind encircled it and shined as a bright light signaled its readiness. " DIEZ!" The serpent screamed lunging the last few feet at Goku.

A feral smirk spread over Goku's lips as he swung his blade upwards. " FINISHING TOUCH!" He screamed and like a tornado fired the demon into the air. Goku's legs crouching and exploding upwards his sword swinging as the demon flailed about and could only watch with his yellow eyes as the sword struck through his gut and severed him in two. Goku sailing upwards another few feet before being brought down to the ground, his ears catching the thuds as the serpents body hit the ground with some force. But he was dead before the impact.

His two feet hitting the ground with a thud as he recovered from the 100 ft fall back to the ground but it was nothing to what he had done. His eyes turning to the raped women... A thought flashing into his mind like a bolt of lightning. " Nooooo! Come back! Come back to me!"

Well can you guess why he's screaming? If anyone can guess the right answer... I'll give a free request but trust me it will not be an easy one. As to who and why that person left.

Regardless I hope you enjoy this. R & R


	2. Wandering In Torment

Disclaimer: Don't own Goku or Chi-Chi. But story Idea is all mine.

Hiding In the Forest.

Chapter 1: Wandering In Torment

A/N: Well here we can learn a little bit more as to why our Goku is having such a hard time...

The dirt road was barren and devoid of any human life.. but true not many people knew of this road. It wasn't well traveled except by himself now. His head covered by a straw hat, keeping the glare of the bright midday sun that shined through the ever clear blue skies off his eyes. His body covered in only a blue and orange Kimono. Rather bizarre coloring but he couldn't throw it out... It did hold much value.

Shaking his head side to side wishing to reminisce once he got there. His sandals tapping the dirt gently as his crossed arms didn't waver. His two swords at his side, as custom his longer sword for combat outside the home, the smaller one for anything in combat that was enclosed in a smaller space. But rarely he had used the smaller sword save for desperation times. His eyes looking to the surrounding woods that lined both sides of the forest.

If a word for loss of mind, heart, and soul he would gladly wish to know it. _" Goku always the lagger arnt we? Why dont you get faster and be like me?" _He heard whisper along his ear and Goku snapped his head around... But there was no one, a empty road not even tracks... " Please grandfather... I dont want to be reminded..." Goku said turning his head away from the path behind him.

He was well aware that she had vanished, died, captured, or just got tired of being with him and completely left him for naught. " But I am just a simple human... I am nothing like her. But it was said to never be... that she could of never felt emotion, that she was a simple thristy blood drinking, carnal animal. If it were ever farther from the truth..." Goku rubbed his temples trying to sort through his thoughts.

_" Goku! Goku this way! Come on I wanna show you something neat!" A small girl yelled her hand waving at him. Her long raven black hair drapped around her shoulders. Her body covered scantily in a amored bra. Where she had gotten he didn't know, or the small cloth covering her privates. For a mystery as she was other things never truly made sense._

_Runing behind her as fast as his human legs could take him he finally caught up to her. His chest heaving for air after the sprint to keep up with her. He looked up at her as she wasn't winded in the slightest. She only seemed to scoff at him and looked over a small ledge down upon a lake. A drop of no more then fifteen feet from where they stood to the waters surface._

_" Yeah its a lake Chi what about it?" Goku asked righting himself as he stepped beside her._

_" No look closer Goku. Theres something there!" She said with a giggle as Goku scratched his head and foolishly looked over the edge. Half his body hanging over the ledge and before he could tell what happened he felt a shove from behind. His body falling forward as he screamed as he plummeted into the water. His body swimming hard for the surface as he came up sputtering for air. His mouth coughing as he spat out the water. " Look out below!" He heard as Chi sprung out from the top of the ledge into a dive as she hit the water._

_Her own face splashing upwards as she threw her wet hair back smiling with her childish delight. " Why'd you push me?" Goku yelled hitting the water, he wasn't one for being teased. He had enough problems and he didn't want Chi helping that out._

_" Aww did my wittle Goku get a booboo?" She said giggling as Goku scowled and went for the ledge and pulled himself up attempting to climb back up but a hand on his shirt stopped him quickly. "Ah Ah ahhh!" She said waving one finger and pulled Goku back down into the water with a splash._

_Goku came back to the surface dripping and with a look of anger in his eyes as she laughed at him. " Just leave me alone Chi I dont want to deal with this..." He said turning away from her and heading to the shore. His soaked clothing clinging to him as he dripped water, his hair drapped around his shoulders sticking to his his face as he tried to shake his head like a dog and get rid of some of the moisture._

_" They picked on you again didn't they?" She spoke as she got out of the water right behind him. Goku only tried to move away but she grabbed his shoulder stopping him with a tight grip. " Don't walk away from me. Your not as strong nor as fast as me so just tell me or I can make you." She said as Goku snorted._

_  
_" ENOUGH!" Goku screamed shaking his thoughts from his head. His breathing heavy, eyes aflame with rage, his hand gripping his sword tightly. " Stop it! Stop making me hurt more!" He yelled, in a flash drew his sword and went at the forest. Cleaving downwards one small tree was sliced like bread as Goku only snarled his rage ever growing inside him.

His fist slammed into the next breaking the bark from the tree. Hitting it again and again as he swung his sword back behind his head and went downwards splitting it into two halves, both sides bending down touching the ground as he continued to rage. " Your gone but you still torment me so! Why damit? Why can't I just forget you!" He swung his foot cracking the next tree and dropping into a flurry of combo punches and kicks until the tree was a pile of toothpicks at his feet. The splintered wood and bark crunching as he hit it repeatedly again and again.

A weary groan came from the forests as the trees waned and creaked, their branches snapping and whipping about as Goku felt the ever close presence of his grandfather. " Its your fault. You bring her words back to me when I wish to forget..." Goku growled but the trees spoke to him, a very different thought.

" Me? I don't wish to remember! I don't remember-" The trees only continued waning and groaning a language Goku could only understand. It was the connection, through the feeling and noises Goku could tell what was said or rather felt. " Shut up!" Goku screamed dashing down the road his hands clamping over his ears in a desperate but futile attempt to not listen.

His feet slowing and he stumbled to the side of the road and fell to his knees his breathing coming out in grunts and groans as he beat the ground. " Stop it! STOP IT NOW! STOOOOOPPPP ITITTTTT!" A deaf silence coming quickly as Goku's chest heaved, the rapid rising and falling of his chest and the heavy pounding inside his chest was all he could hear. Getting back to his feet slowly Goku could feel the presence gone. _" Oh your such a big baby aren't you? Can't you just be a good human and do what I say?" _The voice ringing and bouncing around inside his skull. " Im going mad!" He went at a full sprint down the beaten path, runing harder and harder, the burning pain in his legs, lungs, and feet making him forget the pain that ever existed in his heart.

The whipping of the wind on his face as he closed his eyes as he finally came off the beaten path to a clearing. His legs finally making him stumble as he slowed down and dropped the ground sweat begining to drip from the spikes of his hair and his eyes watched. But would fate ever grant him peace?

_Dead men lying on the bottom of the grave Wondering when Savior comes Is he gonna be saved Maybe you're a sinner into your alternate life Maybe you're a joker, maybe you deserve to die_

Goku's eyes being the one to bear those images as the world around him shifted into a battlefield. Man and Demon clashing in a violent battle, the total anhilation of either side was the only victory. Human never wanting to see demons and Demons never wanting to see humans. Even in his mind, it returned. A life once lived? A memory? A premonition?

_  
They were crying when their sons left God is wearing black He's gone so far to find no hope He's never coming back They were crying when their sons left All young men must go He's come so far to find the truth He's never going home_

Goku collapsed to his knees. His mind bombared with bloodshead, so much... Men screaming in agony, the cries of those burried beneath the corpses of battle. Blood, sweat, guts, fecies and so much more. Goku could see it, feelt it, smell it. He couldn't understand it, why? " WHY ME?" He screamed the world of dreams shattering like a glass. His mind being sent into unconciousness as he could feel no more.

His head crashing against the ground as he went into the peaceful darkness.

_Your runing so far... but you get nowhere. _

How can I fight when my opponent is all inside me.

_No it isn't dear Son... there is a reason..._

What? What is it?

_It will come back again. It will give you what you want but..._

What just are you talking about? Damit Grandfather tell me why you plauge me with these dreams and visions that I so wish to forget... Please make them stop!

_Do not cry to me... I am not fate or your destiny for it will unfold soon enough._

No! No more! I dont want anymore dreams I want to remain emotionless!

_And then strip yourself of your humanity? Dear Son... there is a reason..._

Just stop grandfather... please I can't take them any more...

_Pay heed to the road ahead and to those who speak for blood... find those who search for others... look to the light it will all come to you._

Grandfather... please...

_( The silence is his answer)_

Goku's eyes stir as he reawakens from his unconciousness. " Just what do you want to tell me... I am too unstable to be understood anymore?" His head tilted back, gazing into the fields of clouds and sea of blue. It moved quickly as if there was an impending storm just trailing behind.

" The light flees from the darkness..." Goku murmered, getting back to his feet slowly he dusted off his clothes and turned to back the way he had came..._ Goku... you know how I feel about you right?_ Goku's eyes closing as his hands tightened and grinded into hard balls as he could feel the blood rushing from his knuckles as they became a pale white from his grip. " Oh I know... but you lied to me... If you told the truth you wouldn't of left me..." He turned his face and spat.

" If I do see you again I will be the one to kill you... I may never of been able to beat you as a child but as a man I can beat any demon... Even one such as you..." With a snort he headed back to the town forgetting all that had happened with his will alone, he was troubled enough and recalling this would only proove fatal in battle.

R&R MajinBroli.


End file.
